TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Episodes
New Era Arc 1-12 (新時代アーク Shin jidai Āku). GonOmega1: The Legendary Dark Hunter! Cure Orion’s Power! (伝説の闇狩人! キュア オリオンの力! Densetsu no Yami Kariudo! Kyua Orion no Chikara!) GonOmega2: The Prideful Fire Lion! Cure Leo Minor’s Anger! (高慢な火災獅子! キュア レオ マイナーの怒り! Kōman'na Kasai Shishi! Kyua Reo Mainā no Ikari) GonOmega3: The Lighting Horse! Cure Equuleus’s Speed! (雷鳴の馬! キュア エクレウスの速度! Raimei no Uma! Kyua Ekureusu no Sokudo!) GonOmega4: The Flying eagle! Cure Aquila’s Agility! (飛んでの鷲！キュア アクイラの俊敏性！Tonde no Washi! Kyua Akuira no Shunbin-Sei!) GonOmega5: The Biting Snow Wolf! Cure Lupus’ Song! (噛むの雪狼! キュア ループスの歌! Kamu no Setsurō! Kyua Rūpusu no Uta!) GonOmega6: The Chained Woman and the Dark Hunter! Persephone Strikes Back! (鎖状の乙女と闇狩人! ペルセポネの逆襲! Kusarijō no Otome to Yami Kariudo! Perusepone no Gyakushū!) GonOmega7: The Phoenix and the Lionet! Sunlight and Fire! (鳳凰と小さなライオン！直射日光と火！Hōō to Chīsana raion! Chokusha Nikkō to Hi!) GonOmega8: The Pegasus and the Horse! Cain’s Returns! (天馬と馬! カインの戻り! Tenba to Uma! Kain no Modori!) GonOmega9: The Eagle Wings and the Dragon eyes! The party Begins! (鷲の翼と竜の目！当事者が始まります！Washi no Tsubasa to Ryū no Me! Tōjisha ga Hajimarimasu!) GonOmega10: The Diamond Swan and the Lone Wolf! Aion’s Betrayal! (菱形白鳥と一匹狼！アイオンの裏切り！Hishigata Hakuchō to Ippikiōkami! Aion no Uragiri!) GonOmega11: The Smile Precures are Coming! The Future Alliance! (スマイル プリキュアが来ている! 将来の提携! Sumairu Purikyua ga Kite Iru! Shōrai no Teikei!) GonOmega12: For a temporary separation to form an alliance! The way to become partners! (一時的な分離が同盟を形成するために！パートナーになる方法！Ichiji-tekina bunri ga dōmei o keisei suru tame ni! Pātonā ni naru hōhō!) Alliance Arc (提携アーク Teikei Āku) 13-22. GonOmega13: Kurumu’s Heart! The Secret of the Succubus! (胡夢の心！サキュバスの秘密！Kurumu no Kokoro! Sakyubasu no Himitsu!) GonOmega14: Sisterly Affection, Kurumu and Miyuki! (Shimai Ai, Kurumu to Miyuki姉妹愛, 胡夢とみゆき) GonOmega15: Jo’s Pride, the Fierce Lionet! (ジョーの誇り、激しい小さなライオン！Jō no Hokori, Hageshī Chīsana Raion!) GonOmega16: The Tense Relationship, Jo and Akane! (緊張関係, ジョーとあかね! Kinchō Kankei, Jō to Akane!) GonOmega17: Seth’s Family. The Meeting with the Nightroads. (セスの家族. ナイトロードとの出会い. Sesu no Kazoku. Naitorōdo to no Deai) GonOmega18: Electric Atmosphere, Seth and Yayoi! (電気雰囲気, セスとやよい！？Denki Fun'iki, Sesu to Yayoi!) GonOmega19: Kirihime’s Brave heart! I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore! (霧姫の勇敢な心！もう何も怖くない! Kirihime no Yūkan'na kokoro! Mō Nani mo Kowakunai!) GonOmega20: The Tempest Force, Kirihime and Nao! (暗嵐の力! 霧姫となお, Arashi no Chikara! Kirihime to Nao!) GonOmega21: Azmaria’s Traumatic Past. Refusing to Become a Partner? (アズマリアの外傷性の過去！本当の気持ちと向き合えますか？Azumaria no Gaishō-sei no Kako! Pātonā ni Naru Koto o Kyohi?) GonOmega22: Fighting at the Top from the Train, Azmaria and Reika! (Ressha Kara Ichiban-jō ni Tatakatte, Azumaria to Reika! 列車から一番上に戦って, アズマリアとれいか!) Nanairogaoka Precure Tournament Arc (七色ヶ丘プリキュア トーナメント Nanairogaoka Purikyua Tōnamento Āku) 23-32. GonOmega23: Precure Tournament in Nanairogaoka! That the Party Starts! (七色ヶ丘 で プリキュア トーナメントにエントリー！パーティが始まること！Nanairogaoka de Purikyua Tōnamento! Pāti ga Hajimaru Koto!) GonOmega24: The Ice Wolf and the Windy Eagle! Beauty and Alpha Lupus VS Delta Aquila and March! (氷狼と風鷲！ビューティとアルファ ループス VSデルタ アクイラとマーチ! Kōri ōkami to Kaze Washi! Byūti to Arufa Rūpusu tai Deruta Akuira to Māchi!) GonOmega25: The Second Battle at High Risk! Equuleus and Peace VS Orion and Happy! (リスクの高い第二の戦い！エクレウスとピース VSオリオンとハッピー！Risuku no Takai dai ni Notatakai! Ekureusu to Pīsu tai Orion to Happī!) GonOmega26: The Heavy Fighting! Gamma Equuleus and Omega Orion! (激しい戦闘！ガンマ エクレウス と オメガ オリオン! Hageshī Sentō! Ganma Ekureusu to Omega Orion!) GonOmega27: The Wind and the Sun! Aquila and March VS Sunny and Leo Minor! (風と太陽! アクイラとマーチ VS サニー とレオマイナー! Kaze to Taiyō! Akuira to Māchi VS Sanī to Reo Mainā!) GonOmega28: The battle in the Burning Arena! The Fiery Power of Beta Leo Minor! (競技場燃焼での戦い！ベータ レオ マイナーの炎の電力！Kyōgi-ba Nenshō de Notatakai! Bēta Reo Mainā no Honō no Denryoku!) GonOmega29: Happy’s Love and Orion’s Friendship! Sunny’s Power and Leo Minor’s Pride! ハッピーの愛とオリオンの友情! サニーの電力と レオ マイナーの誇り! (Happī no Ai to Orion no Yūjō! Sanī no Denryoku to Reo Mainā no Hokori!) GonOmega30: A Desperate Happy! The Half-Sinner’s Awakening! (ハッピー無惨! 半分罪人の目覚め！! Happī Muzan! Hanbun Tsumibito no Mezame!) GonOmega31: The Bright Victory! The End of the Tournament! (輝かしい勝利！大会の終わり！Kagayakashī Shōri! Taikai no Owari!) GonOmega32: Preparing for the Attack! The Return of the Kuraseizas! (攻撃の準備！暗星座の返還！Kōgeki no Junbi! Kuraseiza no Henkan!) Smile Precures' Death Arc (スマイルプリキュアの死亡アーク Sumairu Purikyua no Shibō Āku) 33-42. GonOmega33: Pop’s Terrible Vision! Smile Precures Will Dies?! (ポップのひどい視覚！ スマイルプリキュアたちが死ぬだろうか?! Poppu no Hidoi Shikaku! Sumairu Purikyua-tachi ga Shinudarou ka?!) GonOmega34: The First Vision to Death! Beauty is Killed by Ophelia? (死への最初視覚！ビューティはオフィーリアによって殺された? Shi e no Saisho Shikaku! Byūti wa Ofīria ni Yotte Korosareta?) GonOmega35: The Loss of a Loved one! Nao's tears! (愛する人の喪失! なおの涙! Aisuruhito no Sōshitsu! Nao no Namida) GonOmega36: Second Sacrifice! March and Aion! (第二犠牲！マーチと アイオン！Dai ni Gisei! Māchi to Aion!) GonOmega37: Yayoi's Fear! The Shocking Truth! (やよいの恐怖！衝撃的なの真実！Yayoi no kyōfu! Shōgeki-Tekina no Shinjitsu!) GonOmega38: Peace's Hatred Towards Cain! The Charge of Love and Death! (カインに向かってピースの憎しみ! 愛と死の突撃! Kain ni Mukatte Pīsu no Nikushimi! Ai to Shi no Totsugeki) GonOmega39: Akane's true despair. The Sun Disappeared. (茜の真の絶望。太陽が姿を消しました。Akane no Shin no Zetsubō. Taiyō ga Sugata o Keshimashita.) GonOmega40: The Suicidal Attack! Sunny's Dark Days! (自殺の攻撃！サニーの暗日！Jisatsu no Kōgeki! Sanī no Kura-bi!) GonOmega41: Miyuki’s Psychological Trauma! The Broken Smile! (みゆきの心理的外傷！壊れたスマイル！Miyuki no Shinriteki Gaishō! Kowareta Sumairu!) GonOmega42: The Last Smile Precure to be Dying! Happy’s Last Vision! (最後スマイルプリキュアは死ぬことに！ハッピーの最後視覚！Saigo Sumairu Purikyua wa Shinu Koto ni! Happī no Saigo Shikaku!) Tartarus Arc (タルタロスアーク Tarutarosu Āku) 43-50. GonOmega43: Before the Storm! Overcoming Sorrow! (嵐の前! 悲しみを越えてArashi no Mae! Kanashimi o Koete) GonOmega44: The Beginning of the End! The Cosmos Pieces are Darken! (終わりの始まり! コスモス ピースは暗くされている! Owarinohajimari! Kosumosu Pīsu wa Kuraku sa Rete Iru!) GonOmega45: Aion’s Last Words! Brotherhood Battle! (アイオンの最後の言葉! 兄弟愛の戦い! Aion no Saigo no Kotoba! Kyōdai ai no Tatakai!) GonOmega46: Cain’s Insanity! The Star of Sorrow! (カインの狂気! 悲哀の星! Kain no Kyōki! Hiai no hoshi!) GonOmega47: Ophelia’s Sadness! Memories of the Past! (オフィーリアの悲しみ! 過去の記憶! Ofīria no Kanashimi! Kako no Kioku!) GonOmega48: Resurrection! The Smile Precures are Come Back! (リザレクション！スマイル プリキュアたち戻ってきた！Rizarekushon! Sumairu Purikyua-tachi Modottekita!) GonOmega49: Ageha and Kurumu! The Last Fight Between Mother and Daughter! (アゲハと胡夢！母と娘の間の最後の戦い！Ageha to Kurumu! Haha to ko no ma no Saigo no Tatakai!) GonOmega50: Memories of You… The Only Thing I Have Left To Guide Me. (あなたの思い出… 最後に残った道しるべ. Anata no Omoide… Saigo ni Nokotta Michishirube.)